


make myself a king

by folieadude



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mostly - Freeform, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieadude/pseuds/folieadude
Summary: "so, do you always make guards climb trees with you?" bodhi smirked and bit his lip."only the cute ones."





	

bodhi rook has never lived in a war zone, or a soldiers cabin, or any kind of building that wasn’t heavily protected. he’d never been out of the tan walls that surrounded his castle without someone who garnish a gun and a purple medal (one that signified a high ranking) following him. bodhi rook had never led a life that wasn’t unsheltered.

(he liked to argue that jedah was his shelter, that his city would never hurt him, try as it might. but the argument held no merit, seeing as ancestors of his had been shot down in the streets.)

cassian andor has never lived somewhere that wasn’t a war zone, similar to how he’s always slept with a gun under his bed (even when he was only baby and didn’t know how to do anything other than wet himself and cry,) and how he’s spent the better part of his teenaged years cramped into a murky soldiers cabin.

he didn’t care too much about the cabin, or even the gun, but the war zone. it was the war zone that bothered. it was in the war zone where he lost his family (a radiant mother with the voice of a canary and a gruff father who loved to dance with his wife. a pair like the sun and the moon.) cassian andor was sheltered there, but once his parents were gone so was his shelter. once they were gone he was only a moving target, in the middle of a war zone, with only a single blaster.

cassian andor had forgotten shelter, until he met prince rook.  
-  
bodhi rook and cassian andor met at fourteen, both young but aged with responsibility (cassian with the death of his parents and rank of a soldier, and bodhi with the future of jedha.)

the prince had been laying on the grass in front of a towering tree, silently wishing to disappear for one moment, and cassian had been standing guard, his own head lost in a haze. a haze that he snapped out of in a very unsettling way.

“are you okay?” a soft voice asked, ripping cassians mind from his thoughts to the small child standing in front of him. he offered her a small smile, trying his best to shake the pre existing thoughts of his mother and father from his head.

"i’m fine, princess.” she gave him a questioning look, dark eyebrows quirking up and near daring him to tell her white lies.

"are you sure? because you looked really sad earlier, and you shouldn’t-”

"amani, stop harassing the guard please.” a voice interrupted. it was crisp and pretty and resonated in cassians ears like poetry.

"i wasn’t bothering him! i was just…making sure that he wasn’t sad.”

"hm,” the prince shrugged, “sounds to me like you were bothering him. now go inside, mom said the foods going to be served soon.” as the princess rolled her eyes and defeatedly retreated to the castle, her older brother flashed him a smile as if to say i’m sorry.

“you don’t need to apologize for her, she wasn’t bothering me at all.”

“she’s always bothering someone,” he said through a laugh (one that nearly made cassian melt, one that nearly made him remind himself that bodhi was a prince and that cassian was hardly even a guard. that he shouldn’t melt at his smile)

"she wasn’t bothering me, you should probably get inside.” he was trying to keep his words short because he was afraid that if he talked too long he might say something wrong.

“i can be out here if i’m with a guard, can’t i.” he asked, cocking one eyebrow and grabbing cassians hand before waiting for an answer. his skin was soft, pampered and pretty, and cassian almost didn’t want to let go.

“i uh- where exactly are we going? i mean you never really-”

“have you ever climbed a tree?” he asked him, stopping in front of a towering oak tree (still gripping his hand.)

“once or twice, your majesty.”

“you’re going to try it a third.”

once they were rested comfortably at the top and the lights of jedah were shining off of bodhis skin cassian asked him if he should be inside.

“i should be, but i don’t want to be.” cassian only shrugged in response, aching to move closer to bodhi, to tuck one of his stray hairs behind his ear.

“so, do you always make guards climb trees with you?” bodhi smirked and bit his lip.

“only the cute ones.”  
-


End file.
